The present invention relates generally to cleaning devices, and more particularly to cleaning devices that can take in liquid; devices such as wet/dry vacuums. Wet/dry vacuums include a tank that can be used to hold the liquid, and often have a mouth that can be used to pour liquid from the tank.
When filled with liquid, the tank in a wet/dry vacuum can be heavy. For large units, such as those for heavy-duty use in commercial or industrial settings, the weight can make it difficult to unload the tank.
Heavy-duty wet-dry vacuums are sometimes mounted on carts. For ease of emptying, tilt bars are sometimes provided on the cart. The tilt bar provides a support that can be used to help tilt the tank for emptying.
The use of a tilt bar can be awkward. Generally, when emptying a tank, it is desirable to position the mouth of the tank outside the base of the unit so that the liquid pours into another receptacle, rather than onto the base of unit itself. When using conventional tilt bars, the tank can sometimes flip over the tilt bar, or the cart itself can tip over. Both are usually undesirable.